Consumer demand for electronic devices which are more powerful and sophisticated and are yet quiet, compact, and robust has not been satisfied. However, the reality is that modern electronic products packaging continues to evolve towards lower cost parts, lower cost assembly techniques, and simpler assemblies. Meeting the consumer demand remains a difficult challenge in light of the electronic industry evolution.
Products, such as set top boxes, digital versatile disk players, game consoles, and computing devices have evolved to a point where often these products utilize a structure that packages all electronic components on a single printed circuit board. Included in this packaging may be one or more indicator lights, usually utilizing light emitting diodes (LEDs).
While light sources are easily placed on the circuit board, they are small and do not have any light focusing capabilities in and of themselves. Therefore, to better project the light to the outside through a front panel, structures known as light pipes are employed. However, these light pipes are often individually connected to each light source assembly or may be grouped in sets that connect to each light source assembly. In both cases, separate mechanical components are created and used for these light pipes which increases the number of parts and increases the cost for the product. This trend can be in contrast to an integrated solution. For example, a separate mechanical frame structure is often needed for the location and retention of the printed circuit board assembly itself in the mechanical package. Additionally, the light pipes are each separate mechanical structures.
Because light sources and associated parts in many types of electronic devices increase costs and the number of parts, a need exists for a light pipe system that is integrated into a larger mechanical assembly as a single component.